Masquerade con Beso de Muérdago
by Blue Farfalla
Summary: Un Hogwarts restaurado y la nueva directora, McGonagall, impone una divertida y versátil actividad, sorprendiendo a todos ante su idea digna del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Todo Hogwarts está de Masquerade en esta època navideña.


**Masquerade con Beso de Muérdago**

Capitulo 1

_**La sonrisa de Narciso**_

"Radiante como sol, tu sonrisa ilumina mi día, acompañando mi sombra solitaria"

**19 de diciembre**

Todos se divertían manteniendo animadamente charlas amenas unos con otros, tratando de descubrir, de resolver las adivinanzas; su humor no estaba para eso; puede que resulte algo antipático, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de interactuar con todos ellos. Imperceptible, caminó entre los jóvenes hasta poder salir a uno de los balcones del salón, quería distraerse y respirar un poco de aire fresco.

La cosa es que no era el único con ese plan.

–¿No deberías estar adentro? –Preguntó pausadamente, tratando de no asustar al joven de cabellos negros, cosa imposible debido al gran sobresalto que éste dio–. Lo siento, no quise espantar.

El joven pelinegro se le quedo viendo detenidamente, estaba a punto de decir algo mordaz cuando recordó la situación. Debía presentarse de otra forma o sino adivinarían quien era y eso no era de su agrado, pero para su fortuna, él era alguien de apariencias, podía pretender ser alguien…o quizá, podía ser él mismo sin que nadie se de cuenta.

–Puedo decir lo mismo –habló condescendiente, barajaba la situación y el hecho de cómo actuar–. ¿Aburrido?

–Algo…al no saber quien es quien, no me apetece andar descubriendo –se encogió de hombros. Sabiendo que no era rechazado por el otro se acercó hasta apoyarse sobre la piedra fría de la terraza–. Linda noche –murmuró para si mismo.

–Lo es –contestó a sabiendas de que lo dicho no era para él. Observó el perfil del castaño, escrutándolo con la mirada, intentado descubrir sus pensamientos y el porqué quiso en ese preciso momento salir a tomar aire exactamente cuando él lo hacia. Suspiró apacible no encontrando razón para despedir al joven, su soledad exterior se veía quebrantada. Tras el transcurso de minutos -ambos en silencio- tuvo que admitirlo, la compañía le estaba resultando agradable, el muchacho despedía un aura confortante y eso ocasionaba que sus impulsos descorteces no actuaran, manteniéndose amistoso, ¡Claro! Dentro de lo posible en su personalidad–. Supuestamente, una de las reglas es interactuar aunque sea con una sola persona –el pelinegro mencionó con voz monótona, tal como lo había pronunciado la directora McGonagall; su oyente no pudo más que sonreír después de haberse mostrado sorprendido al darse cuenta que no iba a ser ignorado.

–Creo que eso ya lo cumplí…o más bien, cumplimos, ¿no crees? –riendo suavemente.

Los dos, como si de amigos se tratasen desde hace años, sonrieron en complicidad.

La noche era sumamente fría, tal como se esperaría en tiempos de invierno; la nieve blanca lo cubría todo mientras que el lago permanecía en su superficie una ligera capa de hielo. Los dos jóvenes observaban el panorama, uno con la vista fija en los árboles del bosque prohibido, mientras que el otro no apartaba la mirada del cielo; de sus bocas salía el vaho caliente de su respiración. Puede que el frío hiciera mella, pero el manto nocturno era espectacular, las estrellas se mostraban resplandecientes junto a la luna de cuarto menguante, dando una de las más bellas noches.

–¿Qué tanto ves? –Preguntó instantes después al no soportar la curiosidad, apartando mechones de cabellos castaños que habían sido movidos por el aire y observándolos de paso y aún pensando que se le hacia raro no tener su cabellera azabache.

–Las estrellas –contestó sin pensar. No bajó la vista durante segundos y sintiendo como la mirada del otro le quemaba decidió mirarlo a los ojos, haciendo un muda pregunta ante la inquisitiva de la otra.

–Nada –contestó mecánico con encogimiento de hombros y un apartado de mirada, el pelinegro simplemente alzó la ceja no creyendo–. Sólo…sólo preguntaba –terminó murmurando.

El pelinegro pudo darse cuenta que el castaño se hallaba abrumado y sin mucha dedicación adivinó una característica en la personalidad del otro: timidez.

–Me fascinan las estrellas –exclamó sin premura y con intenciones de ayudar al joven–. Siempre que puedo, me paso horas observándolas, en especial las constelaciones –sonrío encantadoramente, recibiendo otra sonrisa por igual.

–Bueno, creo que acabas de darme una pista –su sonrisa se ensanchó más–, no muchos toman Astronomía…

–¿Y quien dice que curso esa asignatura? –Contestó en defensa recibiendo por respuesta un par de cejas arqueadas, un gesto muy suyo–. Está bien, está bien, tienes razón –refunfuñó en un puchero. Intentaba ayudar sobre la situación, en la marcha de la conversación, no en la adivinanza de quien es–. No puedo creer que haya sido tan obvio… Ahora sabes que curso Astronomía, ahora tú debes darme una pista, _quid pro quo__1_.

–Bien. –Se reía ante la actitud del joven y vagamente se preguntó si cursaban el mismo curso–. Veamos…curso Transformaciones

Chasqueó la lengua no muy conforme con la información.

–Como muchos otros, no se vale…pero eso si, ¿estas en séptimo?

–Si, lo estoy… –afirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza–, ¿Y tú? –Una afirmativa como respuesta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en que más decir.

El pelinegro consideró dejar todo intento de conversación hasta ahí, no creyendo que pudiera haber más, estaba por despedirse cuando su acompañante lo sorprende con una invitación; iba a negarse pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se hallaba caminando tras el castaño y con consternación trató de averiguar en qué momento le dijo que si. No tardó en darse cuenta que se dirigían hacia el lago, distinguiendo a la distancia el gran árbol que ahí había.

–¿Cuál es tu constelación favorita? –Preguntó de la nada cuando ya ambos se hallaban sentados sobre una gran roca.

–No sé porque haces esa pregunta y mucho menos la razón de porque te voy a contestar, pero es la del Dragón –mencionó con voz baja.

–El dragón… –murmuró–, ¿por qué?

–¿Sabes? Eres muy preguntón… Me gusta por una razón obvia que no te voy a decir y además porque hay una historia que concierne a mis padres, historia que no quiero que sepas o indagues –soltó mordaz haciendo una mueca en donde frunció la nariz, consiguiendo darle gracia al otro.

–Huy, que humor –dijo riéndose.

–Desgraciado, burlándote a mis expensas… Mejor dime cual es tu constelación favorita.

–De acuerdo, pero no te enojes –alzando las manos en son de paz, aún con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. El pelinegro bufó–. Sin pensarlo podría decir que el Can Mayor.

–¿Canis?

–Si, igual que tú, tengo una razón que no voy a mencionar. Pero como dije, sin pensarlo diría que esa, ya analizando, creo que sería… el Escorpión.

–Scorpius…interesante, ¿puedo saber la razón?

–Siendo sincero, no sé mucho de constelaciones –aclaró avergonzado a la vez que se pasaba una mano por sobre sus cabellos, despeinándose–. Sólo conozco los del zodiaco, y entre ellas, la que me llama la atención y gusta es esa, además de que es la única que sé ubicar.

–Me sorprendes –rodando los ojos.

–¿Qué? Yo no soy un aficionado de las estrellas.

–Tomaré eso como intento de insulto, más sin embargo, no me afectó para nada, sigue intentado.

Por segunda vez, ambos cayeron en un sórdido silencio, sin percatarse que los dos tenían pequeñas sonrisas en el rostro.

El pelinegro estiró las piernas al sentirlas entumecidas, no estaba acostumbrado a sentarse en cualquier superficie que no sea una silla, sillón o algo por el estilo, ya más cómodo, y después de haber agarrado un puñado de nieve, comenzó a tararear una canción navideña; parecía feliz y eso el castaño pudo observarlo.

–¿A qué casa perteneces?

–Eso si es ser directo –mencionó sarcástico con una sonrisa engreída y el castaño no pudo más que mostrarse sorprendido por el gesto, se le hacia demasiado conocido esa manera de expresión.

–Bueno, disculpa, sólo quería saberlo.

–Disculpas banales –quitándole importancia con un movimiento de mano–. Lógico, no te diré –con seriedad volteó a verlo, clavando sus ojos café oscuro en la mirada negra–. ¿De qué color son tus ojos? –Preguntó de repente, tenía curiosidad por saber el verdadero matiz que tenían esos ojos tan chispeantes de vida.

–Verdes –murmuró sin aire.

Por muy extraña que les resultara la situación, y de que eran concientes de eso, no apartaron la mirada tratando de investigar que guardaban los ojos de cada quien, intentaban de forma inútil el conseguir la identidad verdadera de su acompañante, pero ni uno ni el otro podían conseguir a ciencia cierta quienes eran, ni siquiera el saber la casa a la que pertenecían.

–Todo esto es estúpido…

–A mi me parece divertido.

–¿Cómo te puede parecer divertido cuando ni siquiera deseas hablar con los demás? –Inquirió el joven con el ceño fruncido, aún pensando y adivinando quien era la otra persona. En su mente divagaban rostros, personas que llegaran a tener los ojos verdes, pero no daba.

–Bueno…quitando ese hecho.

–Ese es el chiste, por Merlín –rodó los ojos. Sabia que era muy dado a hacer ese gesto, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo–. A menos que no te guste ser quien eres…ahí si entendería el porque sería algo divertido, e incluso, agradable el intentar ser otra persona. Nadia sabría y pudiera ser algo difícil el saberlo a menos que se den pistas, como se debe de hacer en está ocasión, aunque dado en que nosotros no estamos dispuesto a hacer esto, nos reservamos nuestra información… Puedes ir anulando lo dicho antes, si estamos interactuando, pero no ayudamos al hecho de saber quien es quien. En si, no estamos cumpliendo con el plan de la directora –acabó diciendo muy pensativo, aún divagando en su mente. Sorprendido de su actitud, abrió grandemente los ojos y de inmediato un rubor carmesí apareció en su rostro. Daba gracias a Merlín que tuviera otro cuerpo que no fuera el suyo y que el joven no supiera quien era en realidad–. Lo siento –mencionó en voz baja. No se perdonaba así mismo el hecho de haber actuado y hablado de esta forma.

–Tranquilo. Es bueno decir lo que piensas…aunque, hablas y divagas mucho.

–Estúpido –masculló ofendido ante el claro tono divertido del otro–. Fui…fui…fui _vulgar_ –terminó diciendo aún sin hallar la palabra adecuada. Cuando se encontraba nervioso o avergonzado sus neuronas entraban en stand by y su vocabulario sufría algunos decesos.

Más sin embargo el castaño soltó una carcajada demostrando así lo divertido que se encontraba, no es que se estuviera burlando, pero no podía evitar el hecho de que encontraba algo gracioso la actitud del pelinegro; pareciera como si el otro intentara reprimirse.

–No te enojes –dijo entre risas–, lo siento, en serio, perdón –sabiendo que si no paraba, su perdón no valdría nada, así que se obligo a guardar silencio y colocar un semblante serio en su rostro–. Discúlpame, pero no me burlaba de ti, si es que eso piensas. Admito que fue divertido…pero es hacia tu reacción. ¿A qué temes?

La pregunta sorprendió a ambos, mientras que intentaba disculparse su mente pensó eso y sin pensar había hecho la pregunta. No sabia si eso causaría total disgusto y enfrentamiento con el otro, esperaba que eso no sucediera, pero nuevamente se demostraba su forma de actuar sin pensar.

–No se a que te refieres –instantes después de que haber pasado la estupefacción, rebatió.

–Si lo sabes –dijo paulatinamente, está vez pensando antes de decir–. No sé quien eres, ni tú sabes quien soy…creo…creo que no corremos…_riesgos_.

Y por tercera vez el silencio reinó.

El castaño supo que había roto el invisible vínculo que habían formado y se pateó mentalmente al saberse destructor de una nueva aparente amistad, pero su estupidez era mucha al igual que su impulso y curiosidad; sus armas y actitud se basaban en ello. Observando el rostro sumamente serio y frívolo, se dispuso a retirarse, no había razón para seguir ahí. Con un '_lo siento'_ a punto de salir de su garganta, como disculpa y despedida, el pelinegro suspiró fuerte y pesadamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior en muestra de nervios.

–Yo… –comenzó diciendo, encontrando su garganta muy reseca. Carraspeando y tragando saliva, prosiguió–, yo no tengo una personalidad agradable, no soy alguien…alguien con quien quisieran estar.

–Pero yo estoy contigo –murmuró suavemente con rostro apacible–. Si fueras desagradable… ¿Crees que me hubiera quedado a acompañarte?

–¡No sabes quien soy realmente! –su razón estaba comenzado a tomar vacaciones, ya que no encontraba otra forma de explicarse el porqué había dicho eso de forma dolida, indignado y casi gritando, más eso le sumamos el hecho de que se había tensado y parado como resorte de su lugar, ignorando toda la nieve y humedad que se había impregnado en sus pantalones–. No lo sabes y por eso mismo no has huido, pero si llegases a saber, te puedo asegurar que nunca pasaría por tu mente el decirme un simple y sincero _'hola'_.

–Y tú no sabes que eso lo que pasa por mi mente –al igual que el otro, se puso en pie. Sorprendido de lo paciente y razonable que se mostraba, se acercó quedando a unos cuantos pasos del joven, viendo como retorcía las manos y se mordía constantemente el labio que ya se mostraba sumamente rojo–. No me dices quien eres, ni yo lo hago, ambos tenemos razones para hacerlo…fuera de este estúpido juego. –Tomó una bocanada de aire, su mano sudada rascándose la nuca, creía imposible el hecho de que sus manos sudaran aún entre ese frío que hacia en la noche–. No todos pueden ser desagradables…ni malos, sólo…sólo, puede que no te comprendan.

El pelinegro bufó en desacuerdo, negando con la cabeza.

–¿Y puedes decir lo mismo del innombrable? ¿Qué tampoco lo comprenden?

–Él es diferente, el cambió y perdió su propia existencia…se condenó así mismo en su propio egoísmo y maldad –palabras llenas de veneno y con furia–, todo por pedir cosas que no debía…la avaricia, el poder –negó con la cabeza–…no puedes, no debes hacer más allá de lo indebido. La misma magia te pone límites.

–Merlín… Eres Gryffindor, ¿verdad? –Como si no estuvieran discutiendo, mencionó algo incrédulo o más bien curioso y divertido–. No puedo equivocarme.

–¡¿Cómo supiste?! –Chilló escandalizado, entre sus palabras nunca mencionó nada relacionado.

–Esa pasión…la manera en decir bueno, malo… –sonrío de esa forma muy suya–, sería inaudito no saberlo.

–No puedo creerlo, los dos casi en una pelea y tú de la nada me sales con que ya sabes en que casa voy…

–¿Sabes? Pudiste parecer indiferente y negarlo…serás estúpido.

–Bueno…Gryffindor, ¿no? Actúo sin pensar –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, olvidando también la pelea–. Ya dejemos esto…sin conocernos realmente, comenzamos a discutir.

–Patético, lo sé y todo es tú culpa.

–¿Mía? Pero sólo hice una simple pregunta –se defendió fingiendo estar indignado.

–Esa pregunta fue mortal…

–Inofensiva.

–Mortal, así de esas que te dejan noqueados y te dan donde más duele y no puedes defenderte.

–Vaya…así que así te sentiste –murmuró. Ambos habían comenzado a caminar de regreso a Hogwarts, el pelinegro viendo su reloj de pulso y dándose cuenta que el evento ya estaba por terminar, por tanto, todos regresarían a sus cuerpos dentro de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

–Falta más de media hora para la media noche –anunció mientras apresuraba el paso, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras del otro.

–Pasamos casi toda la noche juntos…

–No es mi culpa que me encontraras tan guapo… –usando una sensualidad y sonrisa coqueta, dejando descolocado al castaño con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza al encontrar el doble sentido de la frase que había mencionado.

–Y-ya sabes… –tragó saliva y apartó la vista–. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Claro que lo sé, pero para la otra…me gustaría que fuera en una habitación sobre una cama que en lugar del lago en una piedra… –saber que el otro era tímido, le ayudó a vengarse un poco sobre lo ocurrido en el lago, divirtiéndose de los sonrojos y tartamudeos, pero consideró el detener la broma al ver como el castaño detenía sus pasos y lo observaba con ojos desorbitados, como si se hallara dentro de un matadero y su verdugo estuviera enfrente con el arma lista para matarlo–. Vamos, sabes que es broma –tranquilizó al joven, tomándolo del brazo.

–Si…p-pero…

–Olvida. Sólo me divertía…

–Pues que forma… –ironizó aún avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a bromear o el recibir bromas de ese tipo y la verdad se hallaba muy sacado de onda, su mente desenchufada con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

–Ya…ya, Gryffindor tenías que ser… –rodando nuevamente los ojos mientras que el castaño frunció el ceño.

Al entrar a Hogwarts, caminando por el pasillo que los llevaba hacia el Gran Comedor, vieron que ya casi todos los alumnos comenzaban a irse a sus salas comunes para esperar el regreso de sus verdaderas entidades, observando nuevamente el reloj se dieron cuenta que les faltaba un poco más de treinta minutos.

–Creo que hasta aquí terminamos…

–Lo dices como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver…

–Porque así será, no nos volve-

–Recuerda que la actividad está hasta año nuevo… El otro viernes regresaremos.

–Cierto, después de Navidad…

–Y para año nuevo…

–Quizá…quizá podamos vernos nuevamente.

–¡Me parece bien! –Exclamó feliz con una sonrisa–. En la misma terraza o en el lago…o sino…

–En el lago está bien –susurró inaudible. Se mordisqueó el labio, llevando su mano derecha hacia su pecho donde se hallaba su cadena, no creía que el castaño realmente deseaba volver a verlo, nadie demostraba ese anhelo por querer su compañía, sólo aquellas personas que lo conocían y apreciaban, como sus amigos y padres, de ahí, fuera de ese círculo, no había nadie más–. Eres extraño…

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó parpadeando varias veces.

–Por nada, olvídalo –virando el rostro mientras fruncía la frente–. Puede que tener ésta apariencia me ayude –comentó en un suspiro–, sólo tenemos dos días más…dos días para ser…amigos.

El castaño observó detenidamente al pelinegro, no creyendo que nunca en sus años de Hogwarts se halla topado con esa persona, con esa personas que se le hacia sumamente interesante y…no lo neguemos, atractiva. Tenía algo que lo atraía de una manera in comprensible. Miró como nuevamente se mordía el labio, impaciente y nervioso por la respuesta que aún no recibía, era sorprendente como uno se podía acostumbrar tan rápido a las manías o formas de ser de alguien y sonriendo esperanzado, descubrió que en verdad deseba conocer a ese ser que se hallaba en el interior.

–Entonces, habrá que aprovechar esos dos días… ¿No crees? –En ese mismo momento descubrió que tendría la necesidad de saber quien era el otro, sobre todo al ver como el pelinegro lo observaba profundamente con sus ojos…ojos que sabía que no podían ser café, no por el hecho de estar al tanto de que se hallaba en otro cuerpo, sino que ese brillo se le hacia inadecuado en ese par de iris, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, en un color más suave y profundo, cristalino.

–Así será entonces –sonrío agradecido y feliz. Era raro para él el sonreír de esa forma, más cuando se trataba el dedicarle una sonrisa a alguien desconocido.

Para el castaño, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La respiración entre cortada y con un delirio imposible, se prometió el descubrirlo. Descubriría al verdadero dueño de esa sonrisa tan hermosa.

Las campanadas del gran reloj sonaron anunciando la media noche, ambos, sobre todo el pelinegro, parecieron mortificados el escuchar la segunda campanada.

–Debo irme… dentro de unos minutos…

–Lo sé, regresaremos a nuestros verdaderos cuerpos… Sólo quiero una forma de llamarte, de cómo decirte… –murmuraba rápidamente, pensando, ignorando el nerviosismo del otro que aumentaba conforme las campanadas sonaban.

Las manos le sudaban y sus dedos jugaban con su dije, decidiendo que si no se apuraba el joven por terminar de hablar, él se largaría sin pensarlo.

–Tenemos que irnos… –masculló, sintiendo como el dije era arrebatado de sus dedos.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó de la nada asustando a su compañero, quien ya estaba por tener un colapso nervioso.

–Un narciso, mi madre me lo regaló, la cadena era de ella, ahora, por Merlín, me largo… –con palabras atropelladas mencionó, alejando tanto su cadena como el dije de manos ajenas, guardándola nuevamente debajo de sus ropas sin que nadie pudiera verla, era uno de sus tesoros más preciados.

Importándole un comino se dio media vuelta.

–¡Espera! –Gritó no permitiendo que diera más de dos pasos, sosteniéndole su brazo para impedir su ida–. Lo siento –se disculpó ante su arrebato–, promete que nos volveremos a ver, por favor, y ya te dijo ir.

En ese instante la última campana retumbó.

–Lo prometo –mencionó con una mirada llena de súplica para que lo soltase de una vez–. En serio, lo prometo –volvió a repetir.

Sin mencionar nada lo soltó de una vez, viendo como el pelinegro murmuraba un gracias y se echaba a correr por el pasillo, desapareciendo poco a poco de su vista.

Las campanadas del reloj ya no sonaron y observando a su rededor se dio cuenta que no había alma alguna, ya todos se habían ido a sus salas comunes, permaneciendo en sus habitaciones listos para ponerse cómodos y disfrutar de un reconfortante sueño. Suspirando avanzó por el mismo corredor, arrastrando los pies sin ganas, sintiéndose abrumado. Dando unos diez pasos de su lugar, comenzó a sentir cosquillas por sobre la piel, convirtiéndose poco a poco en pequeños calambres, el efecto de la poción estaba pasando, en segundos volvería a ser como era y para cuando su mirada se volvió borrosa, supo, más que se vio, de que nuevamente era el niño que vivió.

–Perfecto…vuelvo a ser yo –murmuró mientras entrecerraba los ojos, maldiciendo su miopía.

Sacando sus inseparables lentes se los colocó, agradeciendo ver bien gracias a ellos.

Otro suspiro emitió y se sintió patético, no creyendo el estar así por culpa de alguien, alguien a quien no conocía… Pero que pronto tendría que saber.

Sus pasos lentos lo llevaron hasta la torre de astronomía, no quería llegar a la sala común donde sabía que Hermione y Ron lo estarían esperando, para preguntar y así queriendo averiguar como le había ido en la velada y siendo sincero no quería contar nada sobre el pelinegro, absolutamente nada. Todo lo que había sucedido durante esa noche tenía y debía quedarse entre los dos. Hermione podía ser muy suspicaz y persuasiva, pero no sucumbiría ante ella, entre sus enredos y preguntas, porque sabía que ella iba a ser quien se diera cuenta de que algo había ocurrido, algo de lo cual ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro, pero que presentía.

–Esto es estúpido…–más que divertido, Harry soltó en un bufido. Se recargó en el alfeizar de una ventana, asomando la cabeza y sintiendo el aire frío.

No podía quejarse de nada, la verdad, después de todo, se la había pasado bien aún incluyendo la pseudo discusión que habían tenido. A parte de eso, todo lo demás había resultado…bien. Sin mencionar la encantadora sonrisa que el pelinegro tenía.

–Si es que realmente tiene el cabello negro… –se dijo pensativamente, jugando con la imaginación en su mente, colocándole diferentes colores al cabello–. Y aquí me atoro… No sé quien es, no sé su nombre –señaló totalmente frustrado.

Guardando silencio, no queriendo pensar más en ello, alzó su vista al cielo, recordando sin querer la pequeña charla sobre estrellas que habían tenido, re memorizando la constelación favorita del de cabello negro.

–Dragón… Draco –mencionó con el ceño fruncido–. Narciso…mejor que así sea.

Quedándose unos cuantos minutos hasta que un bostezo salió de su boca, decidió irse a dormir, esperando que ninguno de sus dos amigos lo haya querido esperar, pero no creía que siguieran despiertos.

–Eso espero…

Sin hacer ruido, abandonó la torre de astronomía, pensando vagamente que quizá de ahora en adelante comenzaría a visitar mucho ese lugar.

**20 de diciembre**

Se hallaba profundamente dormido cuando sintió que algo suave apresaba su rostro impidiéndole el paso del aire a través de sus vías respiratorias. Ahogándose por la falta de aire, comenzó a mover desesperadamente las manos y brazos por intento de quitar lo que sea que se encontrara encima de él.

–¡Por Merlín, Ron! –Gritó fuera de si, el enojo bullendo dentro de él. Era de temer cuando alguien lo despertaba de manera tan brusca.

El pelirrojo, mortificado a sabiendas de que su amigo se hallaba enfadado, tomó la almohada con que había sofocado al moreno como escudo, como si el simple hecho evitara que Harry hiciera ago en su encontra.

–Lo siento, de verás hermano, pero no despertabas de ninguna forma –comenzó a excusarse desesperadamente sin quitar la almohada de entre ellos–. Ya es más de medio día y tú ni señales de vida dabas…nos preocupamos –terminó diciendo en murmullo.

Harry, con el ceño profundamente fruncido, observó que no solamente Ron se localizaba al pie de su cama, sino que también Seamus, Dean y Neville, los cuatro con rostros preocupados y con miradas llenas de disculpas. Suspiró, suprimiendo un bostezo, sabiendo que no podía enojarse con sus amigos ante la preocupación que sentían por saber que no despertaba, incluso el estaba sorprendido por haber dormido más del medio día, nunca permanecía dentro de la cama más de las diez de la mañana.

Ignorándolos, Harry se levantó de la cama, estirándose en el proceso escuchando como los huesos de su espalda y cuello tronaban, para tomar ropa, toalla, sus cosas personales y encerrarse en el baño. Los que se quedaron en la habitación se miraron unos a otros, para luego encogerse de hombros, sabiendo la actitud del moreno cuando éste recién despertaba y levantaba de la cama. Nuevamente cada uno regreso a sus quehaceres, dejando en el olvido lo recientemente ocurrido.

Se tardó más de lo normal bajo la regadera disfrutando del agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo entumecido, el cual estaba resentido por haber dormido más de la cuenta, ya se había bañado pero deseba quedarse más tiempo, no encontraba motivos para salir tan apresuradamente, era sábado por la tarde sin tareas de ningún profesor –algo que lo extrañaba enormemente– y sin presiones de magos oscuros queriendo matarlo. Juntando las manos bajo el chorro de agua, miró como se estancaba agua en ellas, su mente perdiéndose entre recuerdos que consideraba forzosamente pasados; para él, la guerra era algo que estaba muy, muy atrás, aunque hace apenas más de un año que había transcurrido. No queriendo ser preso de la melancolía, en donde la depresión lo consumiría lentamente, sacudió su cabeza alejando malos y tristes pensamientos, todos hacían lo posible por reconstruirse así mismos y muchos lo estaban logrando y otros no. Él no podía ser de esos que no podían reponerse.

**23 de diciembre**

–Muy bien, me has estado evitando durante todos estos días –comenzó a reprochar Hermione en cuanto divisó y detuvo al moreno, sosteniéndolo de los hombros en clara muestra de que no iba a permitir que huyera–. Y en verdad quisiera saber el por qué rehúyes de mi… ¿Acaso hice algo? –preguntó preocupada.

Harry apartó la vista sin pronunciar palabra alguna, conciente de que la preocupación de su amiga iba en aumento; suspiró condescendiente, Hermione no tenía culpa de nada, ya era de naturaleza.

–Tú sabes que no hiciste nada, Herm –dijo tranquilizador, regalándole una sonrisa que fue respondida–. Y también sabes el porqué te he rehuido.

–¡Oh! Te refieres a la fiesta –murmuró para enseguida guardar silencio.

Los dos, a mitad de la entrada de la sala común, observaron a los demás compañeros salir y entrar a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, algunos se les quedaban viendo extrañados, preguntándose que hacían ellos parados ahí sin hacer nada más que estorbar el paso.

–Mejor sentémonos –indicó al percibir las miradas ajenas, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Harry al ser preciso en eso también–. Bien, ahora dime… –demandó cuando ambos tomaban asiento en uno de los sillones de dos plazas que había disponible, buscando también confidencialidad para su conversación.

–No hablarlo, Hermione, en serio…y no es nada malo.

La castaña vio como el de ojos verde agachaba la vista para fijarla en sus manos, encontrando muy interesante sus uñas. No dijo más, no queriendo presionar, si Harry no quería hablar era por algo…algo importante y muy personal.

–Si dices que no es malo…entonces está bien, pero de verdad que tengo mucha curiosidad por saber a quien conociste, Harry.

–Créeme, yo también quiero saberlo…

–¿O sea que no sabes? –Exclamó sorprendida. Pensaba que la razón por la cual su amigo no le decía nada, era para mantener la identidad de la otra persona en el anonimato, respetando quizá alguna promesa que hizo por evitar que los demás sepan quien era en realidad, y al enterarse de que ni siquiera Harry sabía se le hacia mucho más intrigante.

–No, Herms, no lo sé y eso es lo que me carcome…porque de verdad quiero saberlo –dijo con aire triste y anhelante.

La castaña al percibir el tono que utilizó al hablar así como el sentimiento que transmitían sus ojos, no pudo evitar el preguntar:

–¿Quieres? O necesitas, Harry –susurró dulcemente, sabiendo de una vez por todas que esa persona había afectado enormemente a su querido amigo y eso, en estos momentos pos-guerra, era decir mucho. Sólo esperaba que fuera para bien y no para mal.

El pelinegro no pronunció nada en absoluta, su boca firmemente cerrada, pensado en las palabras dichas por la castaña y encontrando la respuesta, pero no queriendo decirla porque eso ya era comprometerse mucho.

Hermione tan conocedora lo interpretó de inmediato y con una sonrisa le palmeó el hombro.

–Dentro de poco podrás verlo nuevamente…recuerda, mañana es Navidad –trató de animar–, puedes comprarle un regalo, ¿no crees?

–¿Un regalo?

–Si, no sería mala idea…

–Pero no sé que regalarle, no lo conozco y no sé sus gustos… –más que animarse, su depresión acrecentó.

–Algo te debió de haber dicho como para saber que regalarle…piensa, Harry –volviendo a palmearle el hombro–. Mientras piensas en el regalo de…

–Narciso… –murmuró inconcientemente.

–¿Narciso?

–Si. –Se avergonzó demostrándolo con un lindo rubor cubriendo sus mejillas–. Tiene una cadena con un dije de un narciso…creo, creo que es su flor favorita –terminó susurrando encontrando nuevamente de interesante sus manos.

–Bueno…ya ves, si sabes algo –dijo contrariada, pensado en _Narciso_.

Harry se encogió de hombros aún sin levantar la vista, sintió como Hermione le dio otras palmadas, pero está vez en la espalda, antes de retirarse murmurando algo sobre tarea de transformaciones. El pelinegro no pensó en nada, manteniendo la mente en blanco y la mirada perdida, Hermione podía pensar que se estaba volviendo loco y la verdad no la culparía porque hasta él mismo se lo estaba creyendo.

–Esto es una locura… –mencionó mientras se ponía de pie. Él también tenía deberes que hacer, subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, se paró abruptamente–. Esto es una obsesión…–una imagen se le vino a la cabeza cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca–. Una maldita obsesión por la sonrisa de Narciso, joder –terminó diciendo con frustración mal contenida.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, en lugar de ponerse a hacer su tarea, se tiró sobre su cama queriendo descansar un poco, agradeciendo el estar sólo dentro del cuarto.

* * *

1 Algo por algo; intercambio de favores.

* * *

_Disculpen las faltas ortograficas._


End file.
